Freakshow
by Black Lace Gloves
Summary: Ten years later the kami is haunted by familiar faces. In the midst of this masquerade many questions arise. Who is Prototype 00? What is The Freakshow? And who are the real freaks? DxLeon.


**Disclaimer:** Do you see D making out with Leon in a dark corner? Do marshmallows come to life? What's that I hear? NO? Well too bad, I don't own PSoH. I began writing this on a whim. Enjoy.

NOT A DEATHFIC...all will be revelaed soon...

_Chapter 1:_

"_WHERE IS HE!" _The man screamed, saliva spraying across the room. "WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?"

The figure in chains merely groaned, long since having lost the energy to reply. It probably didn't help that he had bitten his tongue rather badly, trying to escape torture by the only means he could think of. A shudder wracked the body as the man kicked it again, the new bruise barely disguinguishable amongst the mass of mottled blue and purple flesh, covered only by a slick and sticky layer of blood.

"Why don't you answer me?" The man said in a moment of lucidity, voice cracking halfway through and rising sharply. " Why? You can't want to protect _him _can you? Murderer. He killed my brother." Cocking his head to one side, the man paused and frowned as if listening to someone. "Oh yes he did! Tied him in a noose…like daisies! Chains of daisies…

Suddenly he spun around, grinning from ear to ear, hands twitching at his sides.

"Just like you killed them! Do you want to see? They want to talk to you, you know. After all it's almost tea-time…"

"_Nghh!"_

A click resonated throughout the room as a flashlight turned on, illuminating the bodies that posed around the room, placed like wax-models in positions that no live human could hope to achieve. The light reflected back from the eyes of dead, glassy and cold, devoid of expression. Their mouths were all open in silent screams that they had never had the chance to voice. All of them had seen their attacker coming. They had just been too frightened to run.

"Can't you see the blood on your hands? It's talking to you, poor little boy."

Hearing a noise behind the trembling figure, the madman turned and smiled. "Come on Kimi, supper time! You must be very hungry by now! But remember darling, save some for me!"

The man in chains started struggling wildly in an attempt to escape from what was coming out of the darkness.

Amber eyes glowed from the shadows, revealing a huge, catlike beast that slunk slowly towards the chained figure, muscles rippling from the short smoky black fur. Sharp fangs protruded from a black muzzle and small, wet wings lay folded at odd angles on its long back, emitting the strong stench of rotting flesh.

"Yummy!" The man's voice whispered as two sharp fangs bit down into soft flesh.

Feet pounded the busy street in central New York, crumpling the lonely newspaper that was already stained from the rain that had the crowds rushing to get inside. A caption for the main article was now barely legible even for the beady eyes of the rats that darted out from the side streets. It read:

**_Mystery animal strikes for the last time_**

_Last night the mystery animal which had been wrecking a path of carnage across New York was found and killed after it's owner, who is pleading insanity was captured, due to the radio of one his victims, a detective, which was traced to the house of the murderer. After raiding the house, police found over twenty bodies,- which had claw and bite marks covering them and which after post-mortems were found to have died of blood loss- all placed in disturbing positions in the basement of the house. Also found were large supplies of drugs, including cocaine, which were thought to have been a possible cause for the killer's mental stability. The animal was discovered, also in the basement of the house, dead and decomposed almost to the point of being unrecognizable. Through DNA testing it was confirmed to be a type of large cat, though it is at this point uncertain of which species. The defendant will be tried next week and is currently being held in a maximum security prison. He is expected to face life imprisonment in a mental asylum if psychiatrists confirm him as clinically insane. Among the bodies were seven children, five senior citizens and a police detective, all of whom had been filed as missing for several months. One boy was found alive with minor injuries, hiding amongst the wreckage of a collapsed room. There is expected to be more news as the charges are confirmed._

At the same moment as the unfortunate newspaper met its demise under the stiletto of a teenage girl, hurrying home, a woman burst out crying at a funeral a few miles away. The mourners huddled under umbrellas, voices hardly audible under the rolls of thunder that threatened the sky. One by one they drifted away, struggling out of the maze of graves, feet sinking into the mud, leaving the woman crying alone with a young preteen, their tears falling with the rain, consummating the gravestone in grief. Trees overhanging the cemetery swayed in the gust and bedraggled leaves fell to the ground, to lye undisturbed amongst the fresh flowers. The boy clung to the woman who was now his legal guardian, as they too were ushered away from the grave by a friend of the family who had noticed they were missing. The friend had not known the occupant of the grave, only knowing that they had been one of the recent victims of the insane guy who had just been caught. In fact, they were the only victim to have been buried, all the others having been cremated, their relatives not wanting to have to think of mangled bodies when they mourned. Police said the reason for this one's relative intactness was that the animal was no longer hungry.

As they left the cemetery, another flash of lightning blinded the sky, light reaching only the first words etched into the gravestone.

_Leon Orcot_

_Beloved brother_

_Defender of his people_

_May he rest in peace at last._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_R+R _


End file.
